Inhibition
by Chaos' Ace
Summary: Hanji Zoe, also known as Squad Leader Hanji is known to be a titan fanatic, an elite soldier and a close acquaintance to Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Yet her past within Wall Sina is unknown to all apart from one man. The man who granted Hanji Zoe her freedom.


**UN-BETA-ED VERSION**

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is! A backstory on Levi and Hanji. There are so many possibilities, so here is one of my many versions. **

**Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

**Credits:  
lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Summary:  
Hanji Zoe, also known as Squad Leader Hanji is known to be a titan fanatic, an elite soldier and a close acquaintance to Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Yet her past within Wall Sina is unknown to all apart from one man. The man who granted Hanji Zoe her freedom.**

* * *

Inhibition

Even as a little girl, Hanji Zoe hated the idea of dressing up in frocks or learning how to sew as most women did in Wall Sina. She particularly hated it when her governess pushed her into the kitchens, saying that every woman needed these skills so they could appease their husbands "after a hard day of work".

Studying literature and science was Hanji's passion. All the stories about blue skies and grasses of green enthralled her young mind, just as much as the acquiring knowledge of those _giants_. If she could, she would spend all day laying in the shadow of a tree, reading.

However, that dream was impossible when the woman her father hired continuously nagged her about being a proper _woman_. Yet Hanji did not want to be a proper woman, she wanted to live and laugh. She wanted to run across miles of grassland, she wanted to stare up at the sky without inhibition, but that thought was impossible with the current situation.

Hanji was eighteen and attending one of her father's banquets when she was introduced to the life outside Wall Sina. Standing from her balcony, the brunette stared down onto the crowds of people filing in through the castle's gates. Every year, a fete was held as the royal palace for all those who were part of the battle against the titans. Hanji squinted behind her glasses when she was unable to identify the insignias on the different coloured capes. With her right hand, Hanji pushed the thick-framed lenses onto the top on her head and smirked when everything became clear.

Since her youth, Hanji had brilliant eyesight, so able that she was capable of seeing past Wall Maria from where she stood. So there was no difficulty for Hanji to spot two pairs of twin wings flowing from two men as they walked past the steel gates. Hanji's vision was sharp enough that she could see the ice cold blue eyes of the blonde man with prominent eyebrows. Without a doubt, Hanji knew that man to be Erwin Smith, however, it was the other man who caught Hanji's attention.

He was a short man yet he walked with a powerful aura, daring anyone to challenge him. The shorter man was famous and mentioned in many rumours of Wall Sina. It was from her father himself that Hanji learnt that the short man was granted the title of 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier'. He was called Levi and was said to be a former thug, the monster of the underworld. Hanji had silently scoffed at the women whom started the gossip. Who cared where he came from, he was now the prized genius of the Survey Corps, so what did it matter? Despite never experiencing life outside Wall Sina, Hanji knew that the men in green cloaks were the Survey Corps.

In front of the Survey Corp's representatives, walked another two who were the head of the Military Police and his second-in-command, wearing their symbol of the unicorn of their uniform. Hanji had read long ago that a unicorn was a mythical creature that humans once believed in. Narrowed eyes marred Hanji's face, she didn't trust the Military Police. She had not met them often but it was enough times to deduce that they were arrogant and corrupt.

Leading up the rear where the Garrisons—wearing the double roses on their attire—those who protected and maintained order of the three walls. Those who didn't make it into the top ten of the trainee squads either went to the Survey Corps or the Garrison. Due to the fatality rate of the Survey Corps, most of the soldiers joined the Garrison, hoping for a longer life.

Sighing from her position, Hanji raised her arms above her head and stretched, moaning in content when she heard something click. Facing her was the bright sun, on its daily route of setting. Frowning, the woman squinted at the blinding rays and was about to replace her glasses onto the bridge of her nose when something caught her perceptive hazel eyes.

Lungs seemed to contract when Hanji realised that pitch-black eyes were staring right at her. Fiddling with an arm of her glasses, the female stared right back with a raised brow before smiling mischievously. If this man expected her to lose their unofficial staring contest, he was wrong. She was Hanji Zoe and she didn't lose to anyone or anything.

"Hanji! Come get ready for the banquet!"

Apparently her governess didn't count as 'anyone' or 'anything'.

"NOW!"

* * *

"Levi?"

Without so much as flinching, the corporal glanced at the castle once more—specifically at the figure standing at one of the balconies—before turning his attention to Erwin.

"You were staring at the King's daughter," stated Erwin when Levi raised a brow, posing his silent question. Grunting once, the shorter man stalked past the commander and secretly risked another glance. Smirking when he saw the brunette roll her eyes, reacting to something from inside the castle. Watching the figure disappear back into the room, he didn't realise that his companion had seen what had Levi so occupied.

With smugness of his face, he clapped Levi on the shoulder before directing him towards the castle entrance. Irritation ran across the black-haired man's face but he did not shake off the offending arm from his shoulder. As they walked through the grand twin doors, Erwin removed the appendage from Levi as they were ushered into the dining hall.

Unlike everybody else in the room, Levi rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance as they stood up as the king entered the hall. Bowing slightly with unwillingness, the solider's irritation dispersed when he saw a familiar face sitting on the right of the king. Looking around, Levi was suddenly aware that he was not the only one staring at her.

Usually tangled hair was now carefully curled into perfection and a green bodice stuck to her figure like glue. The flowing green skirt flowed down long legs and left nothing to imagination. Levi blinked, was this truly the same woman he saw a couple of hours ago?

A sharp hit to his calves jerked Levi out of his thoughts and Levi glared at Erwin, the blonde man only smirked at him. In the midst of the internal massacre of his commander, he didn't notice the King's only daughter focus all of her attention of him.

* * *

Staggering along the hallways, Hanji Zoe moaned as she clutched her temple. She wanted to puke, she knew she shouldn't have sneaked some wine into her glass when no one was looking. It was her first time drinking so much alcohol and now she knew she had no tolerance for liquor.

She had excused herself from the room before she did anything stupid, like going up to the lance corporal and throwing herself at him in the dining hall which would have not gone well—especially when her father, the king was right next to her.

Hanji was so intoxicated, she didn't see the step in front of her and promptly tripped over it. Flailing her arms, she prepared her face for a visit with the ground. When she didn't feel her nose breaking, Hanji opened her eyes slowly and gasped when she saw who had stopped her little appointment with pain.

Lance Corporal Levi had just been walking back to the dining hall when he came across the mess called Hanji Zoe. Levi inwardly chuckled, if people saw how the royal princess acted, people would flip.

He had watched her all night and was probably the only one who noticed her sneaking wine into her glass. So it was no surprise when he had to lunge forwards to catch her from falling. Something hot in his body stirred when he felt Hanji's body move against his in attempt to compose herself.

The princess had long since forgone her glasses, choosing to clip them at the front of her dress. Staring at her, Levi saw her eyes were unnaturally enticing. There was something in them that made people think twice before dubbing her as a self-reserved princess. That's probably why she wore glasses in the first place. Without a doubt, Levi thought as he steadied her, she would make a brilliant soldier. It was a shame that her father would never let that happen.

"L-Levi?"

The male stared at the female in her arms, not amused that she knew his name but that she used it like they were on an intimate level.

"You shouldn't have drunk that much," he reprimanded her. He got nothing but a giggle for a reply. Knowing that it would never do for the royal princess to return to the public in her situation, Levi started dragging Hanji away from the dining hall.

"Your room?"

Although she was drunk beyond compare, Hanji was able to comprehend the soldier's question and raised a shaky finger, pointing at a door at the end of the grand hall. It seemed like hours for her as she staggered to her room, murmuring unfathomable words under her breath.

It wasn't surprisingly for Levi when he found out Hanji's door was locked, she was the royal princess after all. She couldn't hide the raising of his brows when the brunette reached down into her bodice and pulled out a key that was hidden god knows where. Levi made sure to collect the key after the door was opened and pulled the two of them into the room.

Levi's plan was to deliver the princess unharmed to her room and then rejoin Erwin. It was a foolhardy plan, but when with Hanji Zoe, things didn't go according to plan. Turning to leave, Levi tensed when two smooth arms wrapped around the small man's body. He was absolutely expressionless when Hanji's arms daringly went southwards.

"I like you, Levi."

Hanji Zoe knew exactly what she was saying when buried her head into the crook of the corporal's neck. Tonight was the first time she met Humanity's Strongest Soldier and it took the matter of five seconds to feel the attraction that pulled her to him. Licking her dry lips, Hanji raised her head to gauge Levi's reaction.

Her hands were about to touch the throbbing part of his body when Levi swiftly trapped her hands within his, and pushed her onto her bed. Hanji's chestnut hair fell from its perfection and sprawled across the sheets. Straddling her, Levi stared deep into her eyes and had he been anybody else, he would have looked away in discomfort. However, Levi was no ordinary man and he saw the practically in things. Levi did not believe in God but if there was one, Hanji had been gifted with his sight.

"Do you know what you are asking of me?"

Levi had leaned down to whisper into her ear, brushing her cheek with his lips. It was then he realised that he had never been this intimate with somebody before—he had no need to. He was a solider, relationships were not for soldiers. Yet why did he feel his stomach churn when Hanji breathed heavily into his ear and gripped onto his arms, her nails digging into his muscular biceps.

"I many be drunk Levi, but not so that I'm incoherent. Forget about everything. . . Your worries, your anger, your sadness, your responsibility. . . Your _inhibitions_. . . Just forget them all. . ."

Hanji stared at him with piercing eyes, her gaze penetrating him, staring right through his soul. With that, Levi needed no more assurance. Never breaking their visual connection, Levi pressed his lips to her sensitive ones. Chest heaving, Hanji grasped a fistful of the soldier's hair in her hands.

Everything was blank as the two beings forget everything as they embraced each other with the utmost passion. In their exclusive word, all their inhibitions disappeared into oblivion, the heat burning everything between them.

Hanji Zoe was not the royal princess of Sina.

Levi was not Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

There were no man-eating beasts waiting for them outside the walls.

In the morning, she would have to return to her persona and he would be gone by then, back with the Survey Corps. They would never have a moment like this again for he was a solider, and even the strongest soldiers had the risk of dying everyday.

But tonight was a night about consigning to oblivion.

About loosing all inhibitions.

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

"Levi."

The black-haired soldier looked up from his paperwork to see Erwin place a single sheet of paper on his desk.

"List of the 103rd legion trainees."

"Hn."

"You act like you've been doing this for years, yet you joined only in the last legion. Don't be too harsh on them when you meet them, Shadis has scared most of them already. Yet, there's _one_ who he hasn't cracked at all. . ."

Not understanding the intent in Erwin's words, Levi rolled his eyes and picked up the paper and watched the commander shut the door behind him. Glancing down at the alphabetically labelled paper, noticing it was last name first. He skimmed through the list, stopping only if he saw a name that perked his interest.

_Bozado, Oulo_

_Jinn, Eld_

_Ral, Petra_

_Schultz, Gunther_

_Zacharius, Mike_

Nothing genuinely caught his eyes until he was at the last name of the sheet. Levi did not know what to feel when he saw that familiar name, did not know how to react. That name he knew so well as he had called it out many times in the duration of one night and in return, his name had been mentioned just as many times. Silence echoed throughout the room until. . .

A small but amused smile reached his lips. He could not explain his actions but recalled the time he considered it a disappointment that _she _could not join their ranks. She never failed to surprise him, and he was sure he was not the only one who wanted to know how the king was persuaded to let his only child join the Survey Corps.

After their night together, he was sure that her name would be forgotten over time but now, he had no choice but to remember. She would be reminded of his too, but he doubted she had forgotten his. She had repeated it like a mantra that night, more than he had reiterated hers. In anyway, if she had forgotten, Levi was sure that there would be another night they would share.

Shaking his head in almost disbelief, Levi traced the two words gently, and almost fondly.

_Hanji, Zoe_

* * *

**Can you believe it? **

**Another LevixHanji fanfic! I am so sorry that it took me this long to upload a new fanfic, I was pretty busy with school work. Also, Christmas and New Years was taking up my time and I had a writer's block. . . **

**This is my first time facing such a block before. . . It's really annoying. **

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this little fictional backstory of Levi and Hanji. I've read the latest manga chapter and am delighted by the focus on Hanji! :D Yes! I sense development! :3**

**If you guys have any ideas, please PM me!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
